Mod rod
III}} The mod rod, formerly translated as the Staff of Change and Staff of Transform, is a item that first appeared in Dragon Quest III. It is used as an item to transform a character(s) into a different shape. Main game appearances Dragon Warrior III The staff is originally held by a Boss Troll in Manoza who assumed the form of the king with it. The staff can be traded for the Boatman's Bone at the Hermitage. Upon revisiting the old man, he will have already used the staff assuming a different form per visit. Oddly enough, he can turn into Pimiko with it, while the players can't. It can also be used to buy items from the shop in the Super Secret Faerie Village, providing you take the form of a dwarf (or Slime in the remakes). The remakes also allow the player a chance to acquire another Mod Rod within the Treasures n' Trapdoors track in Jipang (after wishing for Xenlon to create it), and further rods can also be found as monster drops in the Ice Cave. As neither the Ice Cave nor T'n'T have been included in the mobile remakes of the game, players on the most recent releases and on the original NES release have just one window to shop at the Super Secret Faerie Village. Turning into a monster with it allows for the player to talk to the Imp in Asham or the Minidemon on the Ghost Ship without triggering a battle. Though both will state awareness of the player not really being a monster. Dragon Quest IV The Mod Rod is a key item in Dragon Quest IV used to infiltrate the Diabolic Hall in Chapter 5. The rod is found inside the Royal Crypt near Endor, accessible after getting the Ultimate key. The party is hinted to go there by a slime found in the tower in Rosehill. Using the rod shape shifts the party into either monsters or civilian NPCs temporarily. Changing into a monster allows the party to speak with other monsters in the vincinity and thus avoid battles. This is needed to attend Psaro's meeting in which it is revealed that Estark has awakened below Mamon and thus progresses the story. Changing into NPCs has no effect whatsoever and monsters will still attack the party. And if the party tries to interact with human NPCs in monster form, most of them will not do business nor interact with them. In the NES Version, using the staff also allowed for transformations into the hero (both male or female), Ragnar, Alena, Kiryl, Borya, Torneko, Maya, or Meena. Monster series appearances Dragon Quest Monsters 2 The mod rod is found in the sky key gate, specifically in Fhunt village. Speaking to a sage in the graveyard will allow the player to access the tower in the northern part of town. The staff is needed for the gate's plotline, and the player can keep it afterwards to have fun interactions with NPCs. Builders series appearances Dragon Quest Builders 2 The mod rod is a key item in the Moonbrooke island section of the game, allowing players to sneak into the enemy camps and gather intel on the weaknesses of Hargon's Heroes. Other languages Category:Dragon Quest III misc items Category:Dragon Quest IV misc items